Algo acaba, algo comienza
by Brave Drewin
Summary: - El mundo ha caído en el caos por manos que solo ansían el poder, nosotros debemos evitarlo y tú...¿escuchas música? - comentó un chico con la capucha azul oscura tapando la mitad de su rostro. Ella con media sonrisa señaló una de aquellas montañas tan altas cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba - su vida está a punto de acabar, algo nuevo ha de comenzar -.


**Aviso:** La temática de esta historia ( asassins creed) y personajes propios de la saga que salgan mencionados en algún capítulo pertenecen exclusivamente a **UBISOFT** , el resto de la historia, trama, personajes protagonistas y secundarios son totalmente de mi invención.

 **Notas de la autora:** estos capítulos intentan recrear otra historia totalmente distinta de las antes vistas en assassins creed, es decir, caracteres de personajes, protagonistas, secundarios e intrigas son totalmente propias, sólo toma la esencia básica de los juegos (asesinos contra templarios) y personajes famosos de la saga que pueden ser mencionados por motivos de historia, nada más. Si buscáis historias paralelas de otros asesinos, esto no os gustara (o sí xD), si tenéis ganas de probar otra cosa con esa base, bienvenidos entonces y encantada de leerlos y de que me leáis ^^.

No me considero escritora al caso, así que esto es por ocio, disfrute y admito por supuesto sugerencias y críticas ( con calma por favor xD).

Solo esperar que os guste tanto como me gusta escribirlo a mi y daros las gracias de antemano por que sencillamente os paséis a echarlo un ojo. Un saludo!.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Las nubes se movían lentas bajo el manto azulado del cielo diurno, blancas, puras, presentadas en formas dónde la imaginación dejaba herramientas, animales e incluso ilusiones de la vida cotidiana. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en los picos helados de las montañas que el horizonte dejaba como reinas de aquella maravillosa vista, inmóviles, majestuosas, solitarias ante el caos que reinaba alrededor de sus pies. Valles que antes mostraban la grandeza del planeta tierra yacían apagados tras los fuegos entre naciones, saqueados ante la mano humana ultrajando a aquellos que nada podían hacer por defenderse, animales y plantas cedieron, se arrodillaron frente a lo único a lo que no podían hacer frente, la guerra.

La joven sacudió la cabeza sentada en el banco previo a la ventana de su dormitorio, dobló las rodillas y las rodeo entre sus brazos con cierta fuerza, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos en medio de un sonoro suspiro. Llevaba tres años en el edificio, tres años dónde la rutina se había convertido en modo de vida, vivir para entrenar, caer y volver a levantarse aunque todo estuviera perdido. Recordaba aún los golpes de los primeros días, moretones que no se borraban de su piel con meros ungüentos, lágrimas que tampoco se retiraban de la rojez de sus mejillas. Su vida había cambiado por completo, todo cuanto había vivido desapareció en el momento que cruzó las puertas acristaladas de la organización, decían que cuando algo acaba, algo comienza, todo se resumía en un credo sagrado: nada es verdad, todo esta permitido. Y hasta ese día en su dormitorio no lo había comprendido del todo.

Sus ojos descendieron hacia la mano derecha y ayudándose de la otra se elevó la manga de la chaqueta dejando ver en la muñeca derecha el símbolo que blandiría hasta el fin de sus días, el símbolo de los asesinos.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Los ojos entre las sombras.**

El timbre del instituto no se demoró mucho en dejar el eco de su estridente sonido a lo largo de los pasillos, ni dos minutos después, decenas de jóvenes salían de las aulas en mitad de golpes, gritos y risas lo más rápido que podían tras librarse al fin de la semana de clase. El fin de semana por delante comenzaba en ese mismo instante, todos lo sabían y lo celebraban de un modo u otro, algunos menos comedidos que otros. Una panda de tres chicos corrían por el pasillo central empujando a todo cuanto se les cruzara al paso, las paredes resonaban no solo con los pasos apresurados de la carrera si no también con los golpes de los alumnos empotrados en las paredes al pasar los tres jóvenes. De los cinco, uno destacaba entre el resto, grande, tanto de corpulencia cómo de altura, tenía el pelo rapado con un círculo aún mas afeitado en la nuca y una barba de varios días que pretendía esconder las marcas redondeadas de la varicela infantil, sus ojos grandes y marrones parecían los de un oso apunto de atacar y sus labios, en una mueca constante, apretados ante no poder conseguir lo que quería. El resto de ``amigos´´ por llamarlo de algún tenían algo en común con el grande y era el círculo afeitado en la nuca, el resto dejaba mucho que desear.

\- Dave, se ha ido, no insistas más por que es absurdo perder el tiempo recorriendo el instituto – comentó el de la diestra del grandullón, igual de alto que él pero delgado, sumamente delgado. De hecho su característica física más destacable era su enorme nariz aguileña y sus ojos de un verde oscuro. - Le pillaremos el lunes a la entrada… no creo que vaya a quedarse en su casa - continúo el aguileño mirando a los lados.

Dave así se llamaba el grandullón, entrecerró los ojos y terminó asintiendo convencido a lo que su amigo le decía. Al fin y al cabo, comenzaba el fin de semana y tampoco quería enfadarse antes si quiera de poder disfrutarlo. Dave y sus dos amigos, se colocaron bien las mochilas a la espalda y en silencio, se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida no sin antes echar una mirada previa a lo largo del pasillo.

Sarah aún recogía sus libros, cuadernos y demás útiles propios de las clases cuándo vio entrar rápidamente a un chico, algo menor que ella, en su aula con ímpetu cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pudo tras él. Se asomó por el pequeño cristal superior de la puerta y después, se quedó pegado a la pared de al lado respirando pesadamente.

\- ¿Se puede saber que narices haces? - preguntó la joven que contemplaba atentamente al chico con una mirada crítica.

El chico saltó de forma repentina golpeándose contra la pared que tenía en su espalda, no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica en la clase y, aunque se asustó de forma evidente, se recompuso aun más rápido esbozando una falsa sonrisa y moviendo la mano quitando hierro al asunto.

Sarah negó con la cabeza y colocándose la mochila a los hombros se dispuso a salir, sólo ceso cuando, al abrir la puerta y quedarse en el umbral, la mano del joven apretó su hombro.

\- No le dirás que estoy aquí a Dave, ¿ verdad guapa? Además, yo… - antes de que pudiera continuar con su proposición Sarah apretó los dientes y esbozó una sonrisa dulce en apariencia acompañada de una mirada a los ojos que hizo apoyarse en la esquina de la puerta al joven esperando haber conseguido lo que pretendía. Sarah acercó sus manos a él y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la mitad de su cara rozaba la pared y su brazo izquierdo, en la espalda, buscaba soltarse del amarre doloroso que la chica estaba causándole en la muñeca.

\- Vuelve a decirme algo así y lo siguiente que verás será tu cabeza contra la pared, ¿vale, guapo? – susurró contra su oído de forma tan fría que el chico se estremeció y asintió rápidamente tragando saliva.

Sarah sonrió levemente y empujó el cuerpo del chico contra la pared soltándole en ese instante. Se colocó de nuevo bien la mochila y salió al pasillo central dónde en ese mismo instante Dave junto a sus amigos pasaban por delante de ella. La joven colocó su móvil, no sin antes poner su lista de reproducción en play, y colocar los auriculares en sus oídos.

\- Si buscáis al mismo chico que acabo de ver, está aquí - comentó en alto señalando la puerta sin siquiera saludarles y elevó el volumen de la música dejando atrás a aquellos tres que entraban en el aula dónde estaba su sujeto de búsqueda.

* * *

Las calles parecían desiertas a esas horas, el sol casi estaba oculto tras los edificios y la gente apenas se dejaba ya ver, Sarah había contado cinco personas a lo largo de su camino y ya la parecían muchas con respecto al día anterior, quizá tenía algo que ver con cambiar el camino hasta casa y tomar el Parque Nación cómo paso principal, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, respirar fuera del entorno habitual que tenía fuera en su vida familiar, social o estudiantil y sencillamente caminar escuchando música, era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

El parque Nación era inmenso, cruzaba la ciudad de parte a parte, siendo el pulmón principal no sólo de allí, también del resto de ciudades. Dentro de este, se había creado un río artificial cuyo nacimiento se encontraba en la cascada de un lado y desembocaba en el final del otro, en este, habitaban multitud de especies de agua dulce que fuera de allí hubieran muerto por radiación. Los árboles se contaban en centenares, desde los avellanos o robles hasta los más simples pinos o arbustos decoraban el enorme parque dando vida y esperanza a quienes disfrutaban de él, para ello, el parque contaba también con senderos aparentemente naturales creados a partir del paso por ellos y bancos dónde poder sentarse a descansar del paseo. También dentro de él existían zonas habilitadas para animales que recreaban perfectamente sus hábitats naturales, con extensiones perfectamente adaptadas a su tamaño y buenas condiciones de vida que no perjudicasen su salud y, a pesar de estar en cautividad, lamentablemente era la única manera de mantenerles a salvo, con una vida larga y digna.

Sarah tras recorrer la mitad del parque se quedo sentada en uno de los bancos situados más a la orilla del agua, se retiró los cascos y miró su propio reflejo inspirando profundamente. Ciertamente no era fea, ni siquiera del montón como se solía decir, pero cada persona tenía un gusto y no por ello ser el que no quiere nadie, el azul celeste casi transparente de sus ojos brillaba al ocaso del sol, pocas personas podían presumir de ese color, casi, del color del ``hielo´´ por ello en su infancia Sarah se había llevado consigo el mote de ``Husky´´, aunque tampoco le molestaba. ¿ Quién no adoraba un cachorro de Husky Siberiano con los ojos azules casi blancos? Su media melena pelirroja caía a través de sus ojos, su piel, blanquecina marcaba unos labios gruesos y bien definidos, su nariz pequeña y redondeaba adornada de pecas resultaban casi a la distancia, y a pesar de rasgos tan adorables, su semblante era frío, serio y esquivo. Sarah era de aquel tipo de personas solitaria y eternamente en silencio, observaba antes de abrir la boca quizá no sólo por motes a lo largo de su vida o determinadas burlas que habían caído finalmente en saco roto, quizás sencillamente no se fiaba ni de su sombra. Se levantó un instante y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez encima de una pierna, tampoco tenía mal cuerpo, no era demasiado alta, dentro de la media pensaba ella, cuerpo esbelto, proporcionado, todo en su sitio a decir verdad, fruto del entreno en deportes de contacto desde pequeña. Siempre la habían gustado cosa que tampoco entendía muy bien el por que, así que sencillamente disfrutaba de ello. Apretó los labios y los movió pensativa sin dejar de mirar el reflejo finalmente expulsó el aire con fuerza y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del banco.

Ni siquiera sé por que pienso esto… a veces parezco una niña aún o peor, una loca- murmuró por lo bajo para sí cerrando los ojos. Cumpliría los dieciocho en escasos tres días, algunos podrían opinar que aún era una niña otros que ya tenia suficientemente las cosas en su sitio cómo para ser una adulta. Ella sencillamente se convirtió en adulta mucho antes de esa edad. – En fin- suspiro de nuevo y levanto la cabeza mirando de nuevo el reflejo y levantándose. Esta vez, hubo algo que resaltaba en el reflejo, algo que antes no estaba y algo que no era del todo normal.

Una figura se mantenía quieta a su espalda, paciente, ni siquiera podía discernir si era hombre o mujer, sus ojos no quitaban la mirada de ella y Sarah sabía inequívocamente que esa mirada era para ella. La joven se quedó observándole por medio del reflejo, un minuto más, dos minutos más…en el tercero un resplandor surgió de la gabardina, un resplandor que se iba haciendo más intenso a medida que la figura se movía. Sarah entrecerró los ojos y se apartó antes de que el cuchillo soplase en su oreja derecha y se clavara secamente en el pino de su lado. Sarah abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho y apunto estuvo de echar a correr, pero no pudo, escucho un golpe en los arbustos frente a ella y su razón se perdió en ese mismo momento, ladeo la cabeza y sin poder evitar su curiosidad se acercó, despacio, allí había estado la figura segundos antes, inspiro hondamente antes de pasar los arbustos y se fijó en el cuerpo tendido tras estos.

Sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios, Sarah se agachó en cuclillas junto a la mujer, ahora podía ver perfectamente que lo era. Sin tocarle, le examinó minuciosamente de arriba a bajo hasta ver, bajo su capucha, una daga sobresalir de su frente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par haciéndole caer de culo hasta la hojarasca del suelo y allí sentada se quedó por unos segundos, se levantó tan rápida cómo pudo, tomo la mochila del banco y sin siquiera pensar, echo a correr lo más rápido que era capaz. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tras ella otra figura desaparecía del lado contrario del rio, dirección contraría dónde la figura encapuchada había lanzado el cuchillo a la muchacha, bajando la cabeza y desapareciendo en mitad de los arbustos y árboles del Parque Nacional.

Sarah corría, sencillamente corría y en su cabeza sólo aparecía un símbolo, no la cara de la mujer muerta, ni siquiera su vestimenta tan rara, simplemente recordaba imagen del colgante que portaba la desconocida, una cruz, una cruz roja bordeada de oro que sin saberlo ahora y sólo con el tiempo, odiaría hasta límites insospechados.


End file.
